


the more i love him, the more i suffer

by piggeh



Category: Smosh
Genre: M/M, idk if this would be angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4229556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggeh/pseuds/piggeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthony has to tell Ian something important,even if it is days before Ian's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the more i love him, the more i suffer

“You can’t just do this, Anthony!” Ian yelled, red with anger. Anthony calmly stared at him, his arms crossed and tense. Ian was pacing back and forth, threading his hands in his hair. Anthony wished that were his hands in Ian’s hair.

“I-I’m getting married in less than three days, and you’re confessing your love to me?! Anthony, why couldn’t you—why couldn’t you do this before I even proposed?!” Ian shouted. Anthony sighed, staring at Ian’s beautiful face.

“Look, I’m sorry Ian. I know you’re getting married,and I’m…happy…for you, but I couldn’t ever live with myself if I didn’t tell you!” Anthony shot back. Ian stopped pacing and glared at Anthony.

“No you’re not. You’ll never be okay with this. And now I have to deal with…this before my wedding!” Ian sighed, looking up at Anthony.

“Anthony, I’m happy with Tara. I really am. But…if you told me weeks ago…maybe I would’ve given us a chance.” Ian mumbled, blushing. Anthony stood up straight, eyes full of hope.

“I love you, Ian. I really, really love you. I’m not gonna be selfish and make you lose your love, but…would we really have a chance? A real chance?” Anthony asked. Ian looked away, deep in thought. He looked back at Anthony.

“We would. I…I used to love you too, Anthony. But…I moved on. I..suggest you do the same.” He smiled.

“If not, then well, whatever. This isn’t gonna affect our friendship. Not one bit. I would be lying if I said I didn’t love you.” He reached up and hugged Anthony, inhaling his scent. Pomegranate shampoo, and lavender wash. He smelled wonderful.

Anthony hugged back, inhaling his scent too. Vanilla shampoo, and coconut body wash. He smelled great, and looked great too. They stood there, hugging tightly. A few tears slipped out of Anthony’s eyes and he wiped them away. They pulled away.

“I need to go. I’m sorry.” Ian smiled sadly, and walked out of the door. Anthony grabbed a pillow and threw it at the wall, sitting down at the end of the bed and held his face in his hands. Weeks ago,they would’ve been in a relationship.

_Why, why must I be an idiot? I should’ve confessed weeks ago!_ Anthony thought. He lost the one thing he’s ever wanted.

Ian. His best friend, and the love of his life.

~~~

The day of the wedding was hectic. Some of the bridesmaid dresses were late to the church, the bride’s hair and makeup were messed up by Melanie, and the best man was nowhere to be seen.

Ian sent another text to Anthony, sighing when he didn’t answer. Of course Anthony was mad at him. Stupid, stupid Anthony. Ian watched as Joven and Matt worked on the tux, and how Wes was trying to put the flower on but was having a hard time. Matt was yelling at Joven, Wes was yelling at David for setting off little fire crackers, and Flitz was just on his phone.

“Has he texted you back?” Flitz asked. Ian shook his head, checking his phone once more. Flitz frowned, and laughed when David set one off at Joven’s feet. Ian laughed lightly as Joven was raging at David. The door opened to see a disheveled Anthony, who was panting. He sat down on the couch next to Ian, and let out a breath of relief.

“Where the hell were you, man?” Joven asked. Anthony finally stopped panting and chuckled.

“I might’ve woken up a teeny bit late. And ran all the way here. Hope I didn’t miss much.” Anthony said, smiling at Ian. Ian blushed lightly and smiled back.

“Well, Lasercorn here is being a douchebag and setting fire crackers off! He’s gonna set this place on fire!” Wes yelled, finally getting the flower onto the tux.

“You need to put this on now, hurry up!” Matt pushed the tux towards Ian, and they all got into little conversations. Anthony watched Ian put the tux on, and smiled in approval when Ian looked in the mirror.

“You look great, man. I love it.” Anthony frowned. He wished he was getting married to Ian. Seeing Ian in that tux made him sad, mad, and slightly aroused.

“Thanks dude! Now we seriously need to get to the altar, because the ceremony’s starting in like 2 minutes!” Ian walked to the door and everyone followed in suit.

Anthony stood nervously as Tara walked down to the altar slowly. Her fiery red hair made into a perfect bun, her green eyes lit up as she saw Ian. She smiled and blew a kiss to him, earning a laugh from everyone but Anthony.

She finally reached the altar and held hands with Ian, grinning. Ian grinned back, and the priest started to talk. Anthony stared over at Ian, watching how his blue eyes had tears welling up in his eyes,but he blinked them away. His eyes gazed over to Anthony’s, and he smirked over at him. Anthony’s heart started to pound at the sight of Ian smirking at him.

“Now, do we have anyone to object to this wedsing or shall you forever hold you peace?” Anthony looked up at Ian, who was staring over at him, as if he were begging him to object. Anthony took a deep breath.

“I-I object!” He yelled, everyone staring over to him. Tara frowned and Ian all but smiled at him. Gasps were heard and some people clapped.

“Ian, I know you’re getting married, but just….just don’t marry her, please! You’re so young, you shouldn’t be getting married at 25! You haven’t even known her for long!” He gestured towards Tara. She glared at him.

“Ian, I’m not saying you have to leave her for me, but please think this through! Do you really want to marry this woman, to spend the rest of your days with her? What about Smosh? If you get married, then you won’t have any time for Smosh, and we’ll let down the fans! Do you really want that?” Anthony implored. Ian frowned.

“N-No, but—“

“Then don’t do this, Ian. I-I can’t lose you.” Anthony’s voice began to shake, and his chest felt heavy. He couldn’t panic now, especially not now. Ian smiled sadly.

“I’m sorry, Ant. I love her, and I’m going to marry her. Smosh is more important, though. Smosh will always come first, and she realizes that. That’s why I want to marry her. I’m—“ Anthony didn’t hear the rest, because he ran out of the church.

~~~

Pip meowed, and jumped on Anthony’s chest. Anthony pet Pip and wiped his eyes. Stupid Ian. Stupid Tara. Stupid Smosh. He rolled over to his side, Pip laid against his chest.

Anthony has gotten so many calls and texts that he doesn’t want to answer any of them. Anthony closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying not to cry.

His front door opened and slammed, someone stomping into the bedroom. Anthony pulled the covers over his head and prayed that they didn’t see him. The covers were pulled from over his head, and Anthony cursed in his head. Ian came into his view, and he didn’t look too happy.

“What the fuck man?! Everyone’s been trying to contact you, and even tried coming to see you, but you ignored them! You ignored me!” Ian shouted. Anthony closed his eyes.

“Can’t you see I’m in grief? Go away,” Anthony pulled the covers over his head, but they were pulled away.

“Stop it, Anthony. Why are you hiding? Is this because of the wedding? We never even—“ Anthony shot up out of bed and pushed Ian’s chest with one finger.

“Didn’t you hear me? I told you to go away!” Anthony said angrily. Ian stood his grounds, glaring at Anthony.

“Well if you would just listen to me—“

“Get. Out. Ian.” Anthony walked away from Ian, who was hot on his heels.

“No! Just listen to me you bastard!” Anthony stoppsd abruptly and pushed Ian.

“GET OUT!”

“NO!”

Anthony grabbed Ian’s shoulders and slammed him into the wall, reaching back and clocking him in the face. Ian grabbed Anthony’s arms and pushed him to the ground. Ian punched him twice, but Anthony grabbed his hips and threw him over. He punched Ian in the nose, while Ian punched Anthony in the eye and cheek.

They wrestled for a bit before Ian was sat on top of him and had his wrists pinned onto the floor. They were breathing heavily.

“You fucking idiot. I wanted to tell you that she left me at the altar after you did that to run off with her ex!” Ian yelled. Anthony froze, staring up at Ian in shock.

“What?”

“Yeah, her ex shot up and confessed his love too,and she ran off with him. I…I’m hurt, Anthony. I’m so fucking hurt. I love her. But...I love you more.” Ian spoke, tears streaming down his face. Anthony blinked, tears falling onto his face but he didn’t care. He only cares about Ian.

Anthony sat up and made Ian sit on his lap, leaning in and pressing his lips onto Ian’s. Ian kissed back, wrapping his arms around Anthony while Anthony held onto Ian tightly, as if he’ll disappear if he let go.

“God, I love you, Anthony.” Ian groaned into the kiss. They pulled away.

“I love you a lot, Ian.” They stared into each other’s eyes before leaning in and kissing once more.

**Author's Note:**

> so i was kinda disappointed with this,but eh whatcanyado
> 
> leaves a kudos, it'll make me love you!


End file.
